Kinetic energy in flowing fluids, such as water and wind, is a known alternative to energy sources such as bio-fuels and fossil fuels for generating power. Unlike, for example, bio- and fossil fuel which, when used in electrical power generation, go hand-in-hand with emission of harmful combustion gasses into the atmosphere, generation of power by using flowing fluids has no or very little adverse effects on the atmosphere. Although known installations for harvesting wind power generally have low running costs, they tend to be expensive to install and have relatively low generation capacity. Known installations for harvesting hydropower, for example tidal power, on the other hand, have relatively higher generation capacity. However, these types of installations too are expensive, require frequent maintenance, and could be unreliable due to problems associated with silting and corrosion.